Phantom Phoenix
by Nella-Rosmarino
Summary: A tragic accident that happened years ago has kept Danny from going ghost. But can a hero stay in hiding forever, especially when he's needed the most?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters. They all belong to my hero, Butch Hartman. Enjoy!**

Prologue

You know what really pisses me off? When you can't control your ghost powers. It was getting worse, and I had no idea what I was going to do about it. There wasn't anything I could think of that would've set them off. Nothing much happened after the disasteroid a few months ago. I mean, I was a little off after the thing had passed through the earth. We got all the ghosts together, activated the ghost power transfer device thingy, and saved everyone from being squashed by the giant ghost-rock. Sure, I had to haul ass and get out of there before I switched back, but it wasn't like it was supposed to be easy. At least I was able to keep my secret that way, I think my parents were starting to suspect something.

But being tired wasn't any reason to have ectoplasm shooting from- Well, you don't want to know where.

"My powers are being idiotic!" I said. Sam rolled her eyes, acting the part of her goth-persona. Don't get me wrong, she's the coolest girl I've ever known. Not to mention she's really hot. At the moment I was pretty annoyed with her, though. I know, know. We kissed a few months ago but that was just 'heat of the moment' kind of thing.

"Okay, fine, what's wrong with them?" Sam asked.

"I can't control them! Just like when I started, I'm randomly doing all sorts of stuff, like turning intangible-" As if on cue my pants turned intangible for a second. My pants fell off in front of everyone at Casper High. Sam blushed and looked away. To make it perfect, Dash approached us.

"Nice boxers, Fen-TURD!" Dash yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Oh, geez. Everyone burst out laughing, egging on Dash.

"They have hearts on them! What a loser!" Dash said. A blushed crept up to my face, and for a moment I felt my eyes change from a baby blue to a _glowing_ green.

"Danny..." Sam warned.

"Fenton?" Dash asked, sounding a bit nervous. If a blue mist hadn't come out of my mouth, I would've blasted him with ectoplasm right there and then.

"Sam, Tucker, come on!" The three of us locked eyes and they understood that a ghost was near.

We ran away from Casper High and searched for an empty alley. I made sure no one was around and I transformed.

"Going Ghost!" Two white rings crossed my body. Unrestricted power ran through my limbs. My black hair turned snow-white and my eyes changed to a glowing green. A black jumpsuit hugged my body with an insignia that read "DP" on the front.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled. "Do you think you can handle these ghosts?"

"Yeah, what about your powers?" Sam asked.

"It's probably going to be the ghost box and I can handle _him_. Let's go!" I grabbed both Sam and Tucker and took off flying. I looked around trying to find a ghost to take my anger out on. Finally, I found him. It was one of Walker's policemen. Time to kick ectoplasmic ass. And yes, that's possible. I set Tucker and Sam down and flew toward the ghost.

"Hey! Ghost scum, this is my town and I'm the sheriff here," I said. Did I mention besides my ghost powers, that I have the power to throw witty insults? The ghost sent ectoplasm my way and I easily made a shield to protect myself. I flew towards him and tried giving him a good knuckle sandwich. Just my luck, my fist turned intangible passing harmlessly through the ghost.

I lost balance and landed hard on the ground. I scraped my face a bit but it'd heal soon. Too bad this just added to my anger. The ghost smirked and he threw one of his punches. He hit me square in the jaw. I growled. Okay, no more horsing around. I sent a good blast of ectoplasm, more than I intended, and it sent the ghost flying various feet away. Smirking, I followed the ghost and kicked him in the gut.

"Ready to give up?" I asked.

"Maybe I can't beat you but Walker did mention your weakness,"

"Huh?" The ghost flew at me but I turned intangible. I smiled until I saw where he was heading. No…

"Danny!" Sam screamed. The ghost grabbed Sam around the waist and she was trying to punch him and free herself. The ghost started to fly away with her.

"Don't touch her! Let her go!" I screamed and flew into his direction. Too bad, my powers malfunctioned. My powers drained away and two rings appeared on my body and I turned back to Danny Fenton. I fell on the ground, stood quickly and tried desperately running after them. He was too fast.

"Danny!"

"Sam!"

The ghost was only a small dot on the distant. I fell on the pavement and almost screamed my lungs out.

"Danny," Tucker called and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked into Tucker's eyes.

"Tucker," I said. "I need to save Sam."

"I'm on it, man. We could—"he started.

"No, Tucker. I'm going alone." I interrupted.

"But Danny!" Tucker whined.

"No, Sam is already in trouble. I don't want my other best friend to get hurt."

I heard him calling my name but I ran with all my might toward my house, Fenton Works. One benefit of having ghost-obsessed parents is that I have unlimited access to a ghost portal. I went ghost and hoped my powers wouldn't malfunction this time. I felt both power and anger flowing through me. I would get Sam back. No matter what.

I flew into the ghost zone and looked for Walker's prison. In the ghost zone, ghosts are solids and humans are intangible. Good thing I was human. I phased back to human and walked easily through all the walls of the prison until I made into Walker's office.

"Well, well, well," Walker said. "What brings you here, ghostboy?"

"You know why I'm here," I said. "I want Sam back. And I want her now."

"She's not—"

I grabbed him, lifted him up and slammed him against the near-by wall while still in human form.

"Listen you piece of crap, I will literally tear apart this place in hopes of finding Sam. And if she's not here I'm going to be really pissed." I was surprised at how calm and scary I sounded. Glaring at him, I asked him once more, "Where's Sam?"

He pointed a finger to a door leading to another room. I ran and instantly passed through the wall. There she was. Her violet eyes stared at me in horror, her black hair was down and her whole body was in ropes. I instantly took off the ropes and the gag that was biding her.

"Danny, it's a trick!" she said. Well, wasn't that a bit cliché. Suddenly, we were surrounded by Walker and his policemen.

"Danny Phantom, you're mine," Walker said.

"God, get a life! So I let your prisoners escape once. Once! Get over it."

"Never!" he yelled. His ghosts started shooting and I was in a hurry to protect Sam.

"Going Ghost!" I yelled. Two powerful white rings covered my body. I flew over them and started blasting ectoplasm to ghost after ghost. I punched and kicked but they seem to be endless. I saw some ghosts getting close to Sam.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said. I blasted them off. A ghost I didn't see coming punched me in the face. I got mad and punched back. Harder, of course. I sent him flying into the wall. Turning around, I smirked.

"Danny, look out!" Sam pushed me out of the way and landed to become the perfect human target. She was blasted by ectoplasm, not by one, but by many ghosts. She was blasted into the wall and I heard cry out in pain. I could resist ectoplasm better than most but I'm half-ghost. I gave the ghost a green-eyed glare.

"It's time for you guys to learn some manners," I wailed, literally wailed. My most powerful attack was my ghostly wail; a supersonic attack so powerful that it drained me from my other powers. The ghost disappeared bit by bits, Walker went out flying. But I wasn't done; the whole prison seemed to tumble down under my ghostly wail. Debris was everywhere, almost this whole part of the ghost zone was going to be destroyed. I panted and almost went back to human but somehow stayed in ghost form. I looked around and nothing was left standing.

_Sam, where's Sam?_ I saw a pair of thin arms under some heavy debris. I saw Sam and pulled her out quickly. She was knocked unconscious, she was covered in scratches and her blood was spilling open. _I did this…instead of saving Sam…I almost killed her. I'm no hero, I'm a monster. Oh, Sam._

Almost sobbing, I gathered Sam into my arms and flew as fast as possible of the ruins of the prison and back through the portal to the normal world. My heart pounded with each drop of blood she lost.

_I did this? I'm a menace. I can't ever go ghost again._

**A/N: I hope you like it! I did my best to stay in character. This story is a collab with Kazul9.**


	2. Ghost Gossip

**Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they belong to Butch Hartman. This is a collab with Kazul9. **

_Two years later…_

Ghost Gossip

"A Nasty Burger with no onions and a milkshake for Danny," the girl behind the counter announced. I stepped out of my booth and walked to the counter, handed the cashier my money and took my food.

"Hey, man, where's my burger?" Tucker whined. I rolled my eyebrows.

"Get it yourself, you lazy bum," I said, smiling.

"But Danny!"

"Oh, get over it, Tucker." Sam said.

"Fine," he mumbled and went to the counter. Sam and I looked at each other and chuckled.

"You are gulfing that down like a wolf," she said, a bit disgusted by the meat in the burger. You've got to love when your best friend is either an ultra-recycling vegetarian or a total meat-eater.

"I guess ever since my growth spurt, I've been hungrier than before." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous because I can see over your head now and Tucker's," I said, grinning. She smiled and I cringed when I noticed her scar on her upper lip. _I caused that_. I shook the horrid memories out of my mind and I ate more fries.

"You aren't the only thing that has grown, look at your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked. It was a bit longer than before, not that much but it has grown a bit.

"It just looks so different,"

"You know you can't resist my new sexy hair," I said.

"Oh, gosh, you caught me. I can't resist your sexy-ness." She replied. I chuckled and she giggled along with me. Every time she laughed her whole face lit up. I have to admit that my feelings for Sam have only grown stronger. She had to be the most beautiful Goth-girl I've ever met. She had short, black hair, and violet eyes full of emotions. I could never tell her how I feel…After what happened and all. I couldn't risk my friendship with her either. I also have no balls to ask her out. I felt cold all over and a blue mist came out of my mouth. No, it couldn't be.

"I know that face," Sam said. "A ghost is near, right?" I opened my mouth to come up with a lie but Sam cut me off.

"Don't lie to me, Danny." She said, glaring me with her beautiful violet eyes. She was right; I couldn't lie to her because she knew me too well. I cussed and call out for Tucker. He ran back with his food.

"What's wrong, dude?" Tucker asked.

"We need to get out of here, a ghost is near." I said.

"Right," he said and bolted for the door. I was right behind him when I noticed Sam hasn't moved at all. Her mouth was pressed into a fine line and she had her fists clenched.

"Sam, come on!" I told her.

"No, you come with me," she said and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the emergency exit and I followed her. The exit led to an empty alley.

"Okay, can we go now?" I asked.

"No, Danny, I refuse to run away."

"Why?" My voice came out sharp. I might care a lot for Sam but she could be so frustrating at times.

"Do I need to spell it out?" she said.

"That would be a fantastic idea,"

"Danny, you are a _ghost_! With superpowers and you're running from a ghost who might be weaker than you are." Damn, not this crap again.

"I already told you," I said. "I can't go ghost ever again."

"Yes, you can. You still have your powers!" she replied.

"It's not as simple as that,"

"Yes, it is."

"Sam, you don't understand."

"I do," she said. "I know you feel bad but you need to get over it." I matched a glare of hers with one of my own.

"It's not that easy. You could've died," I retorted.

"But I didn't and it's been two years already." Sam said; her tone a lot softer now.

"Haven't you read Spiderman? 'With great power comes great responsibility.'"

"What, now you're ripping off comic-books?" she smiled at my lame attempt to lighten the mood. I grinned but it didn't quite reach my eyes. She got serious again and stared at me.

"When the time comes how are you going to protect me or Tucker? Or even yourself?" I knew she asked that to get under my skin but I knew how to get under her skin too.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes," I said.

"How about now?"

"Huh?" I asked. She pointed a finger to something behind me and I turned around. Damn it! A ghost was floating in front of us. I pulled Sam behind me. Should I go ghost to protect Sam? But what if I couldn't control my anger?

"Go away," I said.

"Who's going to make me?" the ghost taunted.

"Don't tempt me,"

"Ha! Another stupid ghost hunter,"

"I'm going to say this once more: go away. Now." I said and this time I felt my eyes change from baby blue eyes to a glowing green. The ghosts eyes got wide and he started whimpering.

"It's the Great Ghost!" he yelled and ran away. My eyes changed back to normal in surprise and astonishment. Sam turned to me and we exchanged a look.

"What did he mean by saying the Great Ghost?" Sam wondered.

"Who cares? I'm just glad he's gone." I said, shrugging. I've got to admit, it was pretty odd. Ghosts usually don't go down without a fight.

"Let's get in our car," I suggested. That's right, I can drive now.

"Sure! Let's kill the environment even though you can perfectly fly."

"Shut up and just get in the damned car," I said. She stuck her tongue out and I grinned.

The next day in school was just as horrible and exciting as the day before. Everyone seemed to be whispering about something important. Everyone except Sam, Tucker and I, that is.

"I can't believe you guys ditched me yesterday," Tucker said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"We already told you, we didn't ditch you." Sam said.

"Whatever," he said. People kept whispering and I would cringe every time somebody said the word "ghost". We eventually got fed up of not knowing and we went up to Dash, Paulina, and Kwan. The most popular trio at our school, also the meanest. Paulina was a hot a girl. I used to have a crush on her but now she seems just like what she is: A hot, brain-dead girl. Kwan and Dash are two meat-heads on the football team that love to pick on losers. Especially me. I'm proudly now taller than Dash but he's still much more muscular but I've been filling out a bit this past two years.

"Dash, what the hell is everyone talking about?" I asked.

"Well, well, if isn't Fent-Turd and his little posse," Dash said.

"The ghost-boy might come back, losers," Paulina said in her hot Hispanic accent.

"_What_?" I asked, outraged.

"Are you frigging deaf? There was a ghost-attack yesterday but some people say the ghost ran away afterwards." Paulina explained. She tossed her long black hair backwards.

"We haven't had a ghost attack thingie in at least two years," she sniffed "And in those two years there were no sightings of the ghost-boy."

"But now that we're in trouble," Kwan said. "He's coming back. The ghost-boy is always around to protect us." I turned around and felt sick to my stomach. Aw, fuck my life.

**A/N: Hello! Well, I'll clarify a few things. This takes place two years after "Phantom Planet" but Sam and Danny aren't together and Vlad's alive. Enjoy! Reviews are love! ;)**


	3. Help Unwanted

**Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they belong to Butch Hartman. This is a collab with Kazul9. **

Help Unwanted

"Danny!" Sam cried. I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I asked. We were by the lockers and Tucker was right behind her. I knew that they were pitying me right now. Sam frowned and pushed her short hair back.

"Why don't we go to Nasty Burger or to the mall?" she suggested.

"I just want to go home," I said.

"I know that you-" she started saying but I cut her off.

"No, Sam, you don't know anything." I replied.

"I know more than you think." Sam glared me down with her violet-colored eyes.

"I know I'm being a jerk—Sorry! But I need to go home." And with that, I took off running to the parking lot. I looked for my beat-up Ford Focus and got in quickly. Taking in deep breaths, I turned on the ignition and started driving home. The streets of Amity Park became a blur to me. I was seeking, in vain, something that would keep me from going insane. Everyone expected me to save them. How could I save them when I was a monster too?

I made it to my house and was surprised to see my parent's van gone. They usually were here unless they'd gone ghost hunting. I parked and took out my keys to open the door.

"Hello?" My voice echoed around the empty room. "Mom? Dad? Jazz?"

I saw a note sticking out with my name for it.

For Danny:

Jazz…she was attacked, son. By a ghost! Damn—Darn, I mean. So your mom and I are at the hospital with her…she's not too bad. She says that she's okay but I think she's trying to be strong. Bless her heart. We'll be back tomorrow. Take care, there's money for pizza.

Love, Dad.

You could see where the writing got messy due to a shaky hand. I remember the ghost saying something about ghosts' hunters. Was he talking about my parents? Could I've stopped the attack? Now, Jazz's hurt. I shook my head and groan. I left the money at the table; I was feeling too sick to try to eat anything. I stomped my way to my room anger, and depression increasing with each step. I really wanted to punch something or someone. Or both, perhaps. Sighing, I plopped myself down on my bed. I curled myself around my blankets, deep in thought. Whatever I did, life always tried to give me a nasty surprise. First my powers act up, I blow up half the ghost zone, and I hurt Sam. Now, I didn't go ghost and my sister was injured. I clutched my head in frustration. What was I supposed to do now? Everyone was expecting me, Danny Phantom, to make a comeback. For two years, I haven't gone ghost or used my powers. Two hard and long years. There hadn't been any ghost attacks until now. Life couldn't get any worse.

"Well, hello there, Daniel." A familiar voice said. _Oh, no_. This wasn't possible. No, it couldn't be.

"Vlad," I growled. "I thought you were dead."

"Don't you mean hoping?" The sinister figure teased. He was in his ghost form, floating next to my window.

"That too." How did he survive?

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Daniel," Vlad said. "Don't you want how I survived?"

"I don't really care." I replied.

"Well, Daniel," he started anyway. "I was stuck on an asteroid for ages until of course, a ghost portal opened up.

"I took the opportunity and flew the around the ghost zone until finding a portal that led to Amity Park. I heard some interesting rumors, too. Like that there's a powerful half-ghost called the Great Ghost." I didn't like where this was going. I was already dealing with enough crap.

"So you thought they were talking about you?"

"But of course! Who else would be as powerful or feared? Sadly, they were talking about _Danny Phantom_." I stiffed at the mention of my alter ego's name.

"It seems that you're powers are gradually increasing," he said. "This could be useful."

"Okay, you crazy fruit loop," I said. "What are you planning?"

"Aw, Daniel, I thought you knew me better."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing short of revenge on the world that turned its back on me, my boy," he replied, his expression growing somber.

"You turned your back on it, first." I said, remembering how he revealed his identity and demanded to be supreme ruler of Earth so he would save it. Thinking this just added fuel to my burning anger.

"No, boy, I was doing it for personal reasons." Vlad explained.

"Selfish reasons, you mean." I replied.

"Daniel, you don't know, I was looking out for number one. Surely, you can't blame me for it."

"You know what? I can't deal with you right now." I said.

"What are you doing to do? Make me leave? Ha!" Vlad said.

"Vlad, get out." I didn't back down.

"Says the boy who hasn't gone ghost for two years." He said as I glared him down. "There's also another rumor going around in the ghost zone." Vlad said.

"What?"

"The most powerful and evil ghost of all time it's stuck in time…in a Fenton Thermos." I froze. I couldn't move my muscles at all. If he knew…if he could tell from my expression.

"The rumor, it's true," Vlad deducted from looking at my face. No, this couldn't be happening. This was the last straw.

"Leave, now," I said.

"Daniel, I could help you control your powers, we could rule together."

"You're one messed-up fruit loop," I spat out; a ray of red light then hit me. I landed against the wall and I had the air knocked out of me. I stood up, angrier than before.

"How are you going to send me away, huh?" he taunted.

"How are you going to protect yourself? Your friends and family?" He knew he struck a nerve. Did he know about Jazz's attack? "How are you going to protect that Goth-girl of yours?" I was furious now.

"Don't you dare touch her or anyone else."

"Aw, who's going to stop me?"

"Get. Out. Now." I drew out every word as I growled.

"Or what?"

"Leave now!"

"That Goth-Girl might have an accident," he taunted.

"LEAVE NOW!"

The raw energy and anger couldn't be contained anymore. I screamed and my eyes turned green. A huge burst of green light came from me. Vlad went through a wall and all the windows of the house cracked. My eyes went back to normal and even worse, I didn't feel weak. I looked at the damage and gasped. My windows were slightly cracked and I had a feeling they weren't the only ones. The building next to me had Vlads's outline where he hit so hard he left a dent. On a brick building. I dropped to me knees. What was going on with me?

I had the feeling this wasn't the last time I would see Vlad and the worst was yet to come.

**A/N: Like I said, Vlad isn't dead, and Danny's powers are developing. Sorry, it took us so long to get this chapter up. Enjoy! Reviews are love 3**


End file.
